


Obey

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collar, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, In clothes, Petplay, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: She only wanted one thing from her mate tonight.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Okies so I had noticed a severe lack of love for the new lady Galra Commanders and upon learning the names of these new Galra, I just couldnt resist a fic with them hence why I ad originally wrote this on my tumblr on sinfultrails and hope you guys enjoy it on here! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ladnok quietly entered the living room, with a cup of tea and a stress pinching her brows together as she stepped into the living room and went to her chair. She sighed quietly and leaned back a bit and blew lightly on her hot beverage.

  
It’s been a long, hard and stressful few weeks with the uprisings. So much of their territory was taken and it felt like any plans they had were blowing up in their faces…

  
She rubbed her eyes and leaned back and bit, gritting her teeth slightly.

  
For a moment, it seemed she was going to do nothing but sit back and enjoy it…

  
She looked over to the corner of the room, and a gleam forms in her eyes.

  
“You can come to me now.”

  
There’s slight shuffling before a male Galra starts to move towards her on his hands and knees.

  
A smile slowly forms on her face when he stopped before her, his black collar with crystals embedded on it. A fancy collar only seen by her and her alone. He remained where he was. Awaiting her orders.

  
Ladnok took her time, just admiring Herreh before her in his naked glory before her with a silver ring gleaming softly around his cock. She chuckled softly and purred softly.

  
“Such a good pet you make, don’t you?” She sat up slowly opening her legs slightly, a barely noticeable dampness forming on her night slacks.

  
The commander leaned forwards slowly and reached up to gently stroked his head and face softly. He continues to remain still, but he closes his eyes at her touch. He breathes softly, completely at ease in that moment….

  
Quietly, she picked up a small remote, “Don’t move,” she slowly turned the dial to the smallest vibration level.

  
Herreh gasped quietly, and immediately shut his mouth. She smiled when his hands tensed slightly, how the soft fur around his head and neck stood up slightly. He remained completely still for her.

  
“Good boy. Now then,” she slowly tilted his head up to face her, “You’re going to stay where you are for a good five minutes. With every minute that passes, I’m going to increase the level of vibrations,” She strokes his head gently ““If you keep still, I’ll let you come but only how I want you to. If you disobey me, I will leave you to sleep out here without cumming. Do you understand?”

  
He gulped softly before he nodded, “Y…yes Mistress.”

  
She smiled before turning the dial, “Four minutes left. Don’t move.”

  
He gasped slightly, remaining in place before her, never taking his eyes from her. The vibrations go through his cock as he remained as still as possible. Slowly it hardened for him as he clenched his hands into fists.

  
Ladnok watched him, her eyes never leaving him as she turns the dial, leaving him with three minutes. What a beautiful sight…watching him struggle to contain himself. She licked her lips as a bead of pre cum dripped from his hardening cock.  
Without breaking her gaze, she slipped her hand down and rubs at herself, palming at her pussy as it grew wetter. Stars how did she get so lucky? To have someone give up complete control to her without a second thought? Putting all his trust in her….  
She licked her lips as she turns the dial at the third minute passing.

  
Herreh’s ears laid back as his breathing stuttered a bit. No no he needed to hold his place even though he wanted so bad to move. His thighs were starting to cramp slightly as he grits his teeth.

  
It only become more difficult watching his mate, his commander, reach down and palm and rub herself through her black pants.

  
He barely keeps himself from yelping when the vibrations turn up again.

  
“One minute left. You can do it Herreh,” her voice was soft…like velvet sound on his ears.

  
He swallowed thickly, feeling his own precum drip down his length and on to the floor beneath him. He grit his teeth harder, breathing growing more ragged. His eyes rolled back a bit as he continued to try and breathe. Sweat drips down his brow and drips on to the floor between his hands.

  
He could do this….he can remain still…he has to….!

  
She slowly reached out and gently strokes his face as the final minute draws to a close.

  
He almost slumps when the ring turns off his body trembling.

  
“Good pet….” she cooed softly and stroked his cheek. She kissed his brow lightly before she slowly hooked two fingers into his collar and gently tugs him up, “That’s it….get up now you can do it…”

  
Herreh shuddered and blushed as he slowly moved over her, shakily placing his hands on the arm rests. Ladnok chuckled and she gently wrapped her still clothed legs around his hips. He gasped as his cock presses between her thighs, rubbing over the warm silk black pants.

  
She tugged him down close to her face, nose brushing his “You can move now….” She kissed him softly.

  
He grunted and all but melted into the kiss as he ground his hips up. He shuddered and blushed beginning to hump against her. She purred softly and pulled him closer as she ground her hips down over his, groaning softly as her folds brush along his throbbing member through the silk.

  
He started humming her a little faster, shivers running through him as he lowered his ears in pleasure “M-mistress….mmm….oh…mistress…!”

  
She purred softly “You can cum….you’ve earned it my perfect obedient pet…You’re such a good pet for me…” she groaned a bit and smiled as she ground down harder, feeling the length pulsing against her.

  
Herreh gasped, and bowed his head arching harshly. Oh…oh he’s close…..! He felt his head being tilted up to look at her.  
“Look at me as you come undone,”

  
He looked at her, his eyes glazed in pleasure before he gasped, scratching slightly into the armrests.

  
Ladnok licked her lips as she felt him cum in her thighs in thick strands. She purred softly watching her mate, her husband, her general as he came undone, eyes shut tight and a blissed our look on his face as he gasps for air.

  
Slowly she sat up, feeling the cum squelch slightly between her thighs, her clit hard against the fabric of her panties and pants.

  
“Now then….” her voice cut through his haze enough for him to blink. She pointed down at her thighs.

  
“Clean it up.”


End file.
